


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by hellagayhufflepunk



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hospital scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayhufflepunk/pseuds/hellagayhufflepunk
Summary: After Nicole is let go by Jack and wakes up in the hospital, Waverly pays her a visit. There are flowers and apologies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom so please let me know that you think!

Waverly hated hospitals.

Okay, maybe ‘hated’ is too strong a word that doesn’t describe what she feels well enough.

_Despised. Loathed. Dreaded._ Those fit better.

It wasn’t the idea of them or even the people in them. Waverly knew people got sick and they got hurt and they needed a place to heal. Even if things can get chaotic and people in them can be rude and sometimes the doctors were anything but helpful.

It was more so _why_ Waverly had to go to hospitals. She had been to the hospital over a dozen times throughout her life. So much so that the staff even knew her by name; they even knew how she liked her coffee.

Being the younger sister of Wynonna, Waverly would often go with Gus and Curtis as a kid to pick up Wynonna from whatever trouble she had gotten into. Things like getting a second degree burn from literally playing with fire, breaking her nose, and spraining her wrist in a school fight, managing to get into a car wreck after too much alcohol. When Waverly got old enough, she picked up her sister on her own. The injuries seeming to get worse as Wynonna got older. Broken ribs from bar fights, alcohol poisoning from way too much fun at Shorty’s, even getting stabbed at one point for owing the wrong people money.

Safe to say that, for Waverly, coming to hospital means finding out what trouble her sister- her _best friend_ \- had managed to get herself into this time. Waverly always hated seeing people she cared about in hospital beds. Especially since she already lost her father and a sister. Waverly didn’t want to lose another person she loved.

_Waverly! That’s crazy! You barely know Officer Haught! You can’t love her!_

That didn’t stop Waverly’s heart from jumping into her throat when she saw Officer Haught. She looked so vulnerable, so _scared_ sitting in that big hospital bed. A fresh cut was above her eye and a bandage stained with red on her hand and she looked exhausted. Waverly wanted to run up to her and hug her tight and protect her from every bad thing.

But she didn’t.

She forced herself to stay planted at the doorway. Another step into the room and Waverly would probably lose it. Plus, she told herself, she didn’t want to get in the way of Dolls’ or Doc’s investigation. So, she stayed by the door and tried not to stare at the officer who had most likely just been through hell.

Dolls pulled out a notepad and took a step towards Officer Haught. “What was the last thing you saw?”

Officer Haught was looking past Dolls at nothing. Her brown eyes were sweet like honey and she replied in a voice that sounded like it came from a dream. “Waverly Earp, smiling at me from the front porch.” There was a remnant of a country accent on the woman’s lips. Her words and how she said them made Waverly’s knees go weak. A faint smile played on the officer’s lip as she relived the memory.

Waverly couldn’t focus on anyone’s words for several seconds, still processing what Officer Haught had said in response to Dolls’ question. Waverly shook her head just the slightest bit and re-focused on the conversation.

“Until the woods.” There was a darker look in Officer Haught’s eyes now. A pained, fearful look. Her mouth was open just the slightest bit as she struggled to remember what happened.

It took all of Waverly’s willpower to not burst into tears at the thought of her sister and Officer Haught being dragged through woods. Possibly drugged. Scared out of their minds. Not knowing what’s going to happen to them; if they were going to live or die.

Her heart started beating faster. She bit her lip to keep herself from bursting.

Officer Haught’s lips quivered and her eyes trembled as Dolls interrogated her further. Waverly wanted to intervene, to yell at Dolls to stop.

_‘You’re scaring her! Leave her alone!’_ She wanted to say that. She really did.

But Waverly knew the only way to find Wynonna was through questioning Officer Haught.

“’You’re the wrong kind’.” The officer’s words rung in her ears.

“…Serial killers often have a specific type of victim they’re looking for.” Dolls said.

“And Wynonna?” Waverly was barely managing to keep her voice from ripping into a scream.

Dolls looked tense. Well, tenser than usual. “Must be exactly what he’s looking for.”

Officer Haught looked at Waverly, tears threatening to run down her cheeks. There was a look of pain, of _guilt_ , in the officer’s eyes. “Waverly, I’m so sorry.”

“No it’s fine I’m just- glad you’re okay.” Waverly barely managed to keep herself together as she practically sprinted into the hallway.

_What could that monster be doing to Wynonna? Where is she? Is she even still alive?_

These questions raced through her head as she sobbed in the middle of the goddam hallway.

~~

               Waverly shouldn’t be here. It was late and Nicol- Officer Haught needed rest. She shouldn’t be standing outside the woman’s hospital room with flowers from the hospital gift shop tucked into her sling. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to leave either.

               Dolls and Doc were busy tracking down a lead and Waverly felt to anxious to just stay at the homestead. Besides, she felt bad after running out on Officer Haught earlier. Even if she was justified in doing so.

               Carefully, she knocked on the door. There was no reply. As slowly as humanly possible Waverly made her way inside the room. She was cautious not to make a sound. Though she kind of failed at that because she sucked in a breath upon seeing the woman fast asleep.

               The few times Waverly had seen Officer Haught, she looked so strong and invincible. With her big broad hat with the shiny sheriff’s emblem, the gun in her holster, and her fiery red hair tucked in a braid. But right now, asleep in the hospital bed, she looked so vulnerable. The soft features of her face looked even softer in the pale moonlight that came through the window. Her lips were parted ever so slightly as she snored quietly in her sleep. A few wisps of her hair were askew on her face. Despite recently being attacked by a psychotic serial killer, somehow the woman still looked amazing.

               Waverly set the flowers down on the bedside table and for a minute just stared at the officer. A small smile formed on Waverly’s lips. Then she realized what she was doing and where she was. She was in the hospital room of a woman she barely knew, at an ungodly hour of the night, and was staring at her while she slept.

               _Jesus, Waves. Creepy stalker much?_

               She should go, let the woman sleep. Though, she argued with herself that she came with the intent of apologizing and it’s not really an apology if the person is asleep. Also, the homestead was a good half hour drive from the hospital and she really didn’t really feel like going home. So she settled in a chair against the wall and fell asleep a lot quicker than she thought she would.

~~

               Waverly woke up with a tight knot in her neck and a numb feeling in her butt. She blinked her eyes opened and stretched, managing to pop a few bones in her back. She sighed in relief as she looked around the room.

Late morning sunlight cascaded the room in a bright glow and Waverly noticed Officer Haught was awake.

“If I’d had known a pretty lady was gonna give me flowers I would have stayed up.” Officer Haught greeted.

Waverly’s cheeks went red. “I- I ugh wanted to apologize for running out on you yesterday. I- I didn’t mean to get all emotional and all of that… so I wanted to bring you flowers. As an apology. And a get well soon, too.” She rambled.

Officer Haught’s face went from slightly coy to one percent concern. She shook her head slightly. “Waverly, you don’t need to apologize. Your sister went missing and that’s a heavy burden to deal with.”

“I know, Officer but-”

“Please, call me Nicole. Officer Haught sounds to formal.”

“Nicole.” Waverly echoed. Nicole had her own name countless times in her life but it never sounded as sweet than when Waverly just said it.

They looked at each other for a second. Neither Waverly or Nicole could decipher what the look meant but it made both their stomachs flutter with butterflies.

“Nicole.” Waverly started. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save her.” Nicole blurted. “I mean, I’m a _cop_ for Christ’s sake. I’m supposed to save people!” Nicole looked down at the floor and she felt tears coming on. “But I failed. And I’m so, so sorry.” Her voice was barely above a whisper now.

Waverly was at her bedside, holding Nicole’s left hand with her good one. “Don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault.” Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes. “It’s not your fault.” Waverly said again.

Nicole nodded but didn’t quite believe her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
